The Noble Warlord
by Ocean3209
Summary: "The gentle footfalls easily told him it was a woman, someone he could overpower without any type of struggle. He had the advantage even with his wounds… She was close, he could sense her presence, and it would be a swift move on his part..." Rated M for Language, Violence, Incest, Substance, Abuse, and other adult themes. WARNING: Humanized


The Noble Warlord

A _Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**R&R+Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was truly a nebulous night. The bitterness of the winter winds stung his cheeks as its ominous howling made his head rang. There were no beautiful colors to earn menacing sneers or enchanting signs or a forming smile from him. As the darkness surged together and embraced him, he ran his sandpaper tongue over his dry, pale lips. He adored night such as these, when not one star dared to flicker or gleam. The bleakness of the night sky thrilled him and caused him to tremble, more than his unfortunate victims, from excitement.

Nights such as these were rare in his homeland; another scarce anomaly was his current location, _America_. How he loathed the unknown American weather and longed for the familiar chills of Berlin. Fortunately, the end of the tedious week of work had nearly arrived. Unfortunately, escape was improbable and the merciless winter did not improve his condition. Unable to comprehend a simple thought, he pushed harshly against the brick wall and effectively concealed himself in the shadows.

His sleek, black clothes could usually shelter him from his enemies, obscuring him from any onlookers. If it did not, a simple flash of his katana would blind his foes instantly. The pathetic mission was simple, idiotic, and below his standards, but he had wanted something to keep himself entertained… He was a god in his _business, _the best of his abilities! This was supposed to be yet another foolish mission that the lowest of his flimsy subordinates could accomplish without strife, but he, their leader, could not! It was absurd, unacceptable! His pride would not allow such a thing and forbid him to enter the borders of Germany, disgracefully covered in muck!

He grimaced deeply, his features screeched of disgust. His arms fell limply against his abused body, droplets of blood cascaded down his open sinews, beading at the tips of his fingers before dripping gracefully onto the stony path of a forsaken alley. Everywhere he gazed upon his physique was concealed with blood and mud.

The target was easier than he had predicted, dead before he could reveal his weapon, but he had underestimated the lowlife bodyguards… He felt the pinching of his katana's hilt against his hip. His position made him stiff, his muscles collided in pain as he tried to move, his open wounds bled profoundly. He needed to move, desperately.

Rapid footsteps in the distance made him sigh softly; those useless bodyguards were still after him, but he was in no condition to move. It would be malignant on his body if he tried to move hastily, or even just move. It could be a deadly situation if they caught up to him, or if they simply saw him. He would not be able to escape.

The streetlights above the abandoned alley flickered along with the rows of lights that roamed along the streets; the gleaming light wavered before letting the darkness consume it. He was now completely concealed in the bitterness of the night. A gentle sound of footfalls echoed throughout the hopefully empty streets. A sly grin appeared across his enchanting features, someone was finally coming. The gentle footfalls easily told him it was a woman, someone he could overpower without any type of struggle. He had the advantage even with his wounds… She was close, he could sense her presence, and it would be a swift move on his part.

It would be most unacceptable if he allowed his damaged body to tamper with his speed. If he wanted to flee from this situation and most probable death, he needed to be agile. He swiftly curled his hand underneath his sleek shirt, his robust hand quickly clutched onto a small dagger. He gracefully and swiftly tugged it out of his shirt, placing it firmly against his leg as he waited. How he wanted to scoff arrogantly at who effortlessly it was going to be. It was the reason why he never chose women as targets, it would be obnoxiously easy. The noble could not waste his precious time on something so idiotic! He was simply too valuable to do such mundane things, the mission would be terminated before it could be initiated.

He held a lustful smirk; he adored what he did. That was the explanation of his high status in his business. His gaze narrowed at the thin and petite shadow that could only belong to a woman. His grip on the dagger tightened as the shadow moved closer towards the alley. He moved swiftly, gracefully as the shadow moved. He was invisible, concealed by the night and the bitterness that his black clothes provided. He did not dare glance at the woman; she would soon notice him. His grin grew, the shadow lingered as the streetlights flickered again as the frail woman peeked into the alley, pondering.

He curled his arm around her waists, rapidly tugging her against him and into the darkness. His robust hand was placed firmly against her stomach, forcing her to stay in place. He placed her flush against him as he pressed the dagger securely against her neck as he shifted his head against her ear, his breath coming out in pants.

"Proceed to scream, woman, and your head is mine to amputate."

_**He loved it when they trembled.**_

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Now, before you start emailing assassins and hit-men to kill me... You should send them to my muse instead.**

**I was busy. Very busy. I'm 19 years old for Lucifer's sake. **

**Have you noticed my new writing style? Yea, the story's going to be serious, believe it or not. Of course, it can't be truly serious since it's about humanized military penguins and it's written by yours truly. There will be some quirky chapters, and the story will be doing a lot of 180 flips. One chapter will be serious, morbid, and dramatic and the next one will be quirky, chaotic, and humorous. You'll be doing double takes and thinking, 'Does this author have schizophrenia?' **

**Onto a different topic...**

**Anyone get ****Pokémon** X and Y? Tell me how it's like. I saw the starters, and I swear to God, they looked like Digimon. And Mega Evolution? Yea, totally not ripping off Digimon...

**Seen my new avatar? Any guesses who that is? My fellow otakus should know right away.**

**Well, enough of that.**

**R&R+Enjoy. **


End file.
